


I Had a Dream, I Got Everything I Wanted

by glancenuggets



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Body Worship, Bottom Akechi Goro, Cunnilingus, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Pet Names, Smut, Top Kurusu Akira, Trans Akechi Goro, Trans Male Character, Trans Writer, Vaginal Sex, get ready for some feb 2nd angst, i imagined the love confession while daydreaming and immediately had to write this, i just feel like this song fits 3rd sem goro very well, yes the title and summary are billie eilish lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glancenuggets/pseuds/glancenuggets
Summary: But when I wake up, I seeYou with meAnd you said, “As long as I’m here, no one can hurt youDon’t wanna lie here, but you can learn toIf I could change the way that you see yourselfYou wouldn’t wonder why you hear‘they don’t deserve you.’”——————————————————————————Today is February 2nd, the day before the phantom thieves get rid of this false reality and Goro Akechi gives up everything he’s ever wanted in exchange for freedom.But Akira Kurusu won't let him go without saying goodbye.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	I Had a Dream, I Got Everything I Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhh hi y’all  
> This fic came to me in a daydream, so I had to write it immediately  
> I’m actually really proud of this uwu
> 
> Okieee here’s the song list:  
> Fire Flies - Gorillaz  
> What You Know - Two Door Cinema Club  
> everything i wanted - Billie Eilish  
> Our Light  
> Banana Bread - Cavetown  
> i’m in love with u, sorry - j’san

“I want to hear you say it aloud. What do you intend to do?” Red eyes glare into Akira’s own slate grey eyes, waiting for an answer. Maruki has received the calling card, and everything is in place for the Phantom Thieves to get rid of this false reality tomorrow. But there’s one crucial bit of information Maruki had left out until now. If reality goes back to normal, Goro Akechi, Akira’s friend(?), rival, and unfortunate crush will disappear, resting forever in the engine room of Shido’s Palace. Today is February 2nd, and Akira has a difficult choice to make.

“I won’t wait a moment longer. Answer me.” Akechi looks more and more impatient the longer Akira hesitates. Akira wants so badly to say ‘We’re taking the offer,’ but he knows Akechi would never forgive him for making him in this false paradise.

“We’re stopping Maruki,” Akira answers reluctantly.

“All right. I’m relieved to hear it.” Akechi smiles, and Akira would almost call it genuine if not for something else straining under the surface. He frowns and looks down at the floor, and that mystery emotion in his eyes shows that much more. “I will never accept this form of reality. I’m done being manipulated.” Akechi turns to look at Akira. “Let’s go back... to our true reality.” Akira stays silent.

“What’s a life worth in a reality cooked up to satisfy someone else? I say none.” Akechi turns to face the door, preparing to leave. “We have to win this- no matter what,” He says, looking straight at Leblanc’s front door. Akechi walks towards the front door and-

“Wait,” Akira utters suddenly. Akechi stops walking. He turns around and glares at Akira.

“What? Don’t tell me you’re having second thoughts already?”

“No, of course not, I just...” Truth be told, Akira has no idea why he stopped Akechi. Looking at him now, though, he realizes he doesn’t want Akechi to leave him just yet. The next time he sees Akechi will be the final battle. There won’t be any time to say goodbye or say anything important, so perhaps he should make the most of today and spend time with his rival one final time?

“Then what do you want?” Akechi looks and sounds irritated, once again.

“You don’t have any plans today, right? Why not stay and spend some time with me?”  
Akechi sighs indignantly. “I’ve already told you before, I have no time for such baseless sentimentality.” Akechi turns to leave again, and Akira surges forward, trapping Akechi in a hug from behind.

“Please, Akechi... just this once, please?” Akira whispers, struggling to hold his emotions in.

Another sigh, “...Fine. But only because I have nothing better to do right now.” There’s an uncharacteristic softness in his voice that makes Akira doubt Akechi’s reason, but he doesn’t press the issue. Akira lets go of Akechi, grabbing his hand and leading him upstairs. Akechi lets him.

“So, what exactly are you planning for us to do up here?” Akechi asks as soon as they reach the attic.

“Honestly... I don’t really know. Talk, I guess?” Akira sits down on his bed, Akechi following suit a moment later.

“You brought me up here, yet you don’t even know what to do? What’s the point of this?” Akechi seems to be getting more irritated by the moment.

“I just...” Akira didn’t know why he spoke up at first, but the more he thinks about it, the more clear the answer becomes. He looks into Akechi’s eyes, slate grey meeting red once again. “...I’m never gonna see you again after tomorrow. Can’t I spend my last night in this reality with you?”

“You’re still stuck on that?” Red eyes narrow with irritation. “I don’t understand why you’re so upset about this. After all I’ve done to you, I would think you’d be relieved to finally get me out of your hair.”

“Of course I don’t want you to disappear, my wish was for you to live for fuck’s sake!” Akira begins to inch closer to Akechi, too caught up in the wave of emotions to realize what he’s doing. “Getting rid of this reality, making the conscious decision to leave you behind, it’s the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do. I care about you, Goro... so please, just let me...” Akira ends up dangerously close to Goro by the end of his rant. He brings his hand up to caress Goro’s cheek, the other resting on Goro’s hip.

Goro’s eyes widen in surprise, then close in faux exasperation. “Fine. If it truly means that much to you, I’ll indulge you just for tonight.” Goro closes the distance between his and Akira’s lips.

The kiss is soft and passionate, and Akira uses the opportunity to gently lower Goro onto the mattress. They make out on Akira’s bed, only parting briefly to get their clothes off of each other. Akira’s hands lovingly caress every inch of Goro’s body as he moves to press soft kisses to Goro’s cheek, down his jawline, to his neck.

“Can you hurry it up? I thought you wanted to fuck me.” Goro glares up at Akira for the hundredth time that evening.

“Shhh...” Akira silences Goro with a finger on his lips. “Let me take care of you, ok? You said you’d indulge me.”

“Fine,” Goro huffs, faking an annoyed expression. It doesn’t seem like he minds much. “But don’t get all sappy on me. I don’t need you crying when we’re supposed to be having sex.”

“Aww, and I was planning on calling you so many pet names.” Akira grins cheekily.

“Do not.” Another glare.

“Do what? Call you things like...” Akira takes Goro’s left hand in his own, raising it up to his lips. “...my prince...” He kisses the back of Goro’s hand in a chivalrous fashion before moving back to his neck. “...my love...” A kiss to Goro’s neck. “...my wish...” Akira kisses down Goro’s chest, gently cradling the man’s breasts in his hands. “...my treasure...” Akira’s hands move downwards to rest on Goro’s hips as he presses gentle kisses to his rival’s stomach. “...my deepest, most precious desire.” Akira kisses the inside of Goro’s thighs, getting closer and closer to his slick entrance. Goro is a blushing mess at this point, trying and failing to cover up his embarrassment with a look of mild annoyance.

Akira wastes no time and dives right into Goro’s dripping hole, licking in-between his folds, sucking on his sensitive clit. Goro moans, his hands immediately reaching down to clutch Akira’s thick black curls. Akira teases Goro’s entrance with his tongue before pushing it in. He fucks Goro with his tongue, slowly loosening him up as he massages Goro’s clit with his free hand.

“Hnn, fuck, Kurusu~” Goro is barely holding on by a thread, so close to coming just from Akira eating him out. Goro tugs on Akira’s hair to get his attention.

“Hmm?” Akira pulls his head up from between Goro’s thighs. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re taking too long.” Goro averts his eyes. “And... I didn’t want to come so soon...”

Akira smiles as he lifts himself up from between Goro’s legs. “You don’t have to be so shy about it. Besides,” Akira grasps his dick and lines it up with Goro’s entrance. “You’re already ready for me.” He pushes forward, slowly, gently, until the head of his cock is inside Goro. He keeps pushing forward, slowly, gently, savoring the moment.

“Go f-faster, dammit,” Goro’s hands grip Akira’s shoulders. He attempts to look irritated once again, but the expression falters as Akira slowly presses deeper inside of him, replacing annoyance with pleasure. Akira doesn’t listen to him, wrapping his arms around Goro and holds him gently as he continues to push forwards until, finally, finally, his hips press right up against Goro’s.

“Goro...”

“Kurusu... this is,” Goro moves his hips a little, surprised at the sensation that comes with it. “...fuck, it’s so deep~”

“Goro... Goro, I lo-“ Red eyes widen and a hand that’s not his own covers Akira’s mouth.

“Don’t.” Goro turns his head to the side, refusing to look Akira in the eyes in favor of staring off into space, looking at nothing in particular. He looks pained, but as big as Akira is, it’s definitely not from the stretch of being penetrated. “Don’t you dare say it.” Goro’s hand lowers back down to rest on his chest.  
“Don’t make this harder than it has to be.” Still not looking at Akira.

A pause. “I love you, Goro.”

Furious red eyes boring straight into Akira’s soul. Are they redder than usual? Must be the anger. “I just said-“

“Please.” No hand over his mouth this time. Even the glare has softened. “...this is my last chance to be with you like this, can’t we just... pretend everything is ok?”

Goro’s gaze softens even more. He pauses, thinking.

“Please, Goro.”

An exasperated scoff. “....fine. I did say I’d indulge you. We can just pretend everything is ok, just for tonight.” Goro reaches up with his right hand, gently lowering Akira’s head down so their foreheads touch. “It’s just a normal night, and you just so happened to want to make love to your...” He pauses, unsure of what to say. “hmm. I’m... not even sure what we are anymore...”

“Is it presumptuous of me to say ‘lovers’?” Akira smirks, but there’s surprisingly no mischief in it.

Goro chuckles, and it’s a bit of a sad noise. “Even after everything I’ve done... you really want me that way...?”

“You say that like I haven’t confessed my love for you already.” He closes the minimal space between them and captures Goro’s lips in a kiss. Goro wraps his arms around Akira’s neck as Akira deepens the kiss. He nips at Goro’s lips, silently asking permission to enter. Goro parts his lips, and Akira’s tongue slides past and begins exploring Goro’s mouth.

Akira moves, pulling out all the way before slowly yet forcefully pushing his cock all the way back in. He can feel Goro moaning into his mouth, lips still locked in a passionate kiss. Akira continues like this, thrusting slowly yet forcefully. He breaks the kiss, pushing himself up to get a better angle.

“Aah- Akira!” Goro moans loudly when Akira hits his g-spot dead-on. Akira fucks into the tight heat, gradually picking up the pace and aiming straight for the spot that makes Goro moan his name.

“A-aki~” Goro is a panting, moaning mess at this point, barely forming coherent sentences as he struggles to hold on for just a little moment longer. “F-faster, please fuck me, Aki~” How could Akira say no to such a polite request? Akira picks up the pace even more, fucking into Goro hard and fast. Goro becomes even more incoherent, practically screaming Akira’s name with how loud he is.

“C’mon baby, you can do it, come for me~” Akira thrusts even deeper than before, bringing Goro dangerously close to the edge.

“Oh fuuuuuck, Akira!” Goro can’t hold on for much longer, just a little more before he unravels beneath Akira. “Ah-akira! Akira, I-“ Goro cuts himself off with a loud moan, instinctively gripping the sheets as pleasure washes over him in waves. Akira fucks him through his orgasm, cumming soon after Goro and filling him up with his seed.

Akira collapses onto Goro soon after, his arms too tired to keep holding him up. He pulls out, and Goro attempts to get up.

“Where are you going?” Akira’s hand grips Goro’s wrist.

“To clean up and go home, where else?” Goro doesn’t move from his spot.

“We can clean up in the morning, come to bed.” Akira lets go of Goro and gets under the covers, beckoning Goro to join him.

“I need to go home, Akira.” Goro refuses to look at him.

“Please?” Goro turns around. The look on Akira’s face is desperate, almost the same as when he first asked Goro to stay this evening. Goro can’t give in, if he stays it’ll just make tomorrow so much harder. Tomorrow is already going to be harder because of what they did today, what Akira said. Staying will only make it worse.

Unfortunately, Goro Akechi isn’t very good at resisting Akira Kurusu. “Fine.” He slides under the covers with his back to Akira, who takes the opportunity to spoon him. The two begin to relax in each other’s arms, not quite sleeping but not quite awake.

“Hey, Goro?” Akira says after a while.

“Hmm?”

A deep breath. “I love you.” So much loving tenderness in that one phrase, just in Akira’s tone of voice. If it weren’t for tomorrow, Goro would feel happy.

“I-“ Goro opens his mouth to speak, then stops himself, an echo of Akira’s words on the tip of his tongue. Words he knows he shouldn’t say for the sake of Akira’s resolve, even if it’s the truth. He settles on a different truth instead. “I know, Akira. Goodnight.”

A pause, just long enough to be a bit awkward. Akira sighs, and it’s a sad noise. “Goodnight.”

That night, Goro dreams that he has everything he ever wanted, that it’s all real. It’s the best dream he’s had in years, yet the next morning he feels tears rolling down his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!!!! I hope you enjoyed!!! I actually had a lot of fun writing this so I hope it came out as good as I thought it would
> 
> A bit of an update on my writing schedule(as if even have one lmao), my first semester of university started recently, and I was also accepted into the kouhai goro zine fairy recently as well so I’m gonna be very busy with art and homework  
> I’m probably not gonna be able to write anything for a while, so I guess this is goodbye for now
> 
> I do have a twitter if you wanna interact with me tho  
> My main is @glancenuggets and my nsfw is @whoroakechi  
> My nsfw acc is unlocked as of now, but I do check ages when ppl follow, I will block you if you are a minor or don’t have your age in your bio


End file.
